


Resolution ("STEVE!")

by endrega_Turtlesse



Series: Amnesiac Bucky Barnes 'Verse [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesiac Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a little shit, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Steve tries to be a good bro, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse
Summary: Bucky knew Steve was watching him from the kitchen door. He didn’t care, though; the punk could get his shit together and talk to him if he really wanted to.--------Also known as, Steve can't help but butt his head into other people's business. He has good intentions, though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark (background), Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli (mentioned), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Amnesiac Bucky Barnes 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617277
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Resolution ("STEVE!")

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly after The Morning (Evening?) After.
> 
> Name of piece: Resolution ("STEVE!")  
> Name of participant: endrega23  
> Card number: 3097  
> Square number and prompt: E2- Resolve  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers  
> Warnings: no archive warnings apply  
> Summary: Bucky knew Steve was watching him from the kitchen door. He didn’t care, though; the punk could get his shit together and talk to him if he really wanted to. 
> 
> \--------
> 
> Also known as, Steve can't help but butt his head into other people's business. He has good intentions, though.

Bucky knew Steve was watching him from the kitchen door. He didn’t care, though; the punk could get his shit together and talk to him if he really wanted to. God knew Bucky wasn’t eager to have that conversation. He’d been feeling a little off kilter with Steve since the ‘incident’, but that wasn’t just it.

He didn’t want to talk about his relationship with Tony – if it could be called that – yet. It felt too much like jinxing it. Besides, he wasn’t sure how Steve would handle his dating a man. Not that he thought Steve would blow a basket; he knew Steve would support him, no matter what. Till the end of the line. And there was no way Steve didn’t know Bucky used to go to gay bars, even the little punk couldn’t be that stupid. But. Steve might still have some prejudices – Bucky did, and he liked men, too – and Bucky really didn’t want to deal with that. At all, please.

“Buck? You okay?”

Oh. Bucky didn’t even notice he started getting aggressive with his toast.

And yeah, that was the third reason for his avoidance. Bucky knew Steve hadn’t been this much of a worrier back before. If anything, Bucky’d been the mother hen of the two of them. But since waking up in this new century, Steve wouldn’t get off his back. Bucky was considering just throwing him at the wall to get him to shut up, but that would probably just warrant another round of ‘Are you okay’s.

“Yeah, Stevie, I’m fine” Bucky tried to smile for Steve.

“You sure don’t like it.” Steve walked around the table and sat down. “You know you don’t have to be, right?”

“Yeah, Stevie, I do.” Bucky munched on his toast, suddenly not that hungry. “Out with it.”

“Out with… what?”

Bucky glared at him. “Don’t play stupid, punk. It ain’t look good on you.”

Steve sighed. “Okay, okay. I just… I wanna make sure you’re actually okay. I know I wasn’t when I woke up here.”

Bucky finally gave up on his toast and put it down, a bit sadly. He was fond of that toast. And really, all food in this century.

“Yeah, I don’t think you’re okay now, either. But honestly, I’m fine. Yeah, I’m missing my family like crazy, but based on what you tell me, that’s nothing compared to before Natasha. And I’m coping, I have the rest of the team now.”

Steve looked at him for a moment, searching for something, then nodded. “Alright, I’ll take you at your word. Let’s talk about Tony, then.”

Bucky groaned and let his head thud on the table. “I am not discussing that with you” he pointed at Steve from his position. “Not now, not for a long time.”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing.” Bucky didn’t even have to look up, he knew Steve had his earnest face on. “Look, Buck, I know it’s okay to date men now, but I just wanna make sure you actually know what you’re doing. Not that I want to teach you anything-” and oh, god, even Steve’s voice was blushing “-but there are websites for that sort of thing. I just don’t want either you or Tony hurt.”

Bucky raised his head to stare at Steve. Okay, he revised his opinion. Steve _could_ be that stupid.

“You know I fucked men before the war, right?”

Bucky’d never seen someone turn that red that quickly, or choke on their spit that hard. Bucky leaned back and waited it out. It was quite the sight, if he said so himself. After a while, Steve stopped coughing, though to Bucky’s delight, the red didn’t leave his face.

“Bu- Bucky! You can’t just throw that out like that!”

Bucky snickered. “It would have been worth it, just to see your face. I wish I coulda taken a picture of it, it was so pretty. And besides, I thought you knew it. I’ve gone to gay bars often enough.”

Steve gaped at him, speechless.

“I just thought you didn’t wanna mention it” Bucky shrugged. “Really, for the best, when you coulda gotten a beatin for liking your same sex. You didn’t know about Peggy and Angie then, either?”

“Wha- What? Peggy and who?”

Oh, Bucky was enjoying this. Consider it payback for not leaving him alone with this.

“Cute waitress? Peggy met her still in the states? Honestly, you were actually stateside. I had to learn about it from Europe.”

“But…” Steve’s face was a study in confusion. “Peggy was single.”

“Well, yes, according to society.” Bucky shrugged. “And I don’t know if anything came from it.”

Steve was staring at him, then down at the table. Oh, hell, no.

“Hey, Stevie, you know she loved you, right? She just also fancied someone else. Someone she couldn’t be with, anyway, and she knew it. Don’t do this to yourself.”

Steve looked up at him and his mouth twisted into something of a smile. “Yeah, okay. It’s just, this is pretty sudden. And I thought I knew what mattered about her.”

“Yeah, well. As I said, you coulda get beaten up for it. No surprise she didn’t advertise it. And again, she did love you. Don’t forget that.”

Steve’s smile turned a little more real. “I know, Buck. I won’t. She’s still the same old gal I’ve loved.”

Bucky could feel the relief flooding him. He hadn’t even thought about it when he brought Peggy up beyond wanting to rile Steve a bit more. He woulda hated it if he’d ruined something for Steve. Besides, this answered that question about his relationship with Tony, too.

\--------

Tony was hunched over his newest project – he was making the perfect household robot, because Rhodey said even he couldn’t make a good Roomba, and the market was wide open, Pep! – when the workshop door swished open. There were only a few select people who had the access codes (Rhodey and Pepper, of course, Steve because he was nice, Natasha because she stole them, and Clint didn’t actually have them, but that didn’t stop him from dropping out of the vents. Usually with coffee, though, so Tony forgave him), so he didn’t bother looking up. He just gave a perfunctory ‘hi’, and smiled when Steve’s voice said it back.

He and Steve had reached an understanding sometime around Barnes – the Winter Soldier Barnes, not Bucky – moved in. Steve had needed a quiet space where he could just _be_ , without expectations or having to keep up a nice face. In turn, Tony actually liked the quiet company. It was part of what he liked about working with Bruce, too, even if they didn’t have the same project. It was just the knowledge that someone liked his company even without him performing. It was relaxing in a way he didn’t know he needed before Bruce, or rather something he’d forgotten since MIT and Rhodey. And, well, Steve deciding to feed him wasn’t a drawback, either.

When Steve didn’t say anything else, Tony threw himself back into his work. He knew Steve had something working him, but there was no point in hurrying him.

It took him another two hours before he whooped in joy. He knew there was a way to make the coding work! Steve chuckled behind him, which made him realize that Steve was there. Oops.

“So, what’s up, Capsicle?” Tony swirled around in his chair. “What’s biting your ass?”

Steve was sitting on the couch, his drawing pad in his lab, so nothing unusual there. However, he didn’t protest the nickname. Tony narrowed his eyes.

“I wanted to come down to ask if you were okay with Buck” Steve shrugged. “I know it was a bit of a 180. Doesn’t want you to feel coerced, or anything. The Buck from the forties, he can be a force of nature when he has his eyes on something.”

“Yeah, no. First off, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but it’s none of your business.” Steve started to frown, so Tony added quickly, “I’ll ask you if I need you, promise. Okay? So you don’t need to worry.”

“Okay” Steve smiled softly. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“Okay, good. Secondly, that was not why you actually came down.”

Steve frowned. “What? I just said…”

“Yeah, you just said that that’s why you _wanted_ to come down” Tony interrupted. “But that’s not why you actually came down, is it?”

Steve looked down at his lap, then he sighed.

“Bucky said Peggy was dating a girl when we… When I knew her.”

Tony closed his eyes and tipped his head back. This really, really wasn’t his area of expertise. _Feelings._ Ugh.

“So…”

Steve’s head shot up. “So she was starting a relationship with me!”

Oh, okay. Tony could actually deal with this one.

“Cap, Steve, Stevaroo. You know some people can like multiple people at the same time, right?”

Steve frowned. “Yeah, I mean, I like you, Bucky, Natasha, Sam…”

“Not like that. I meant romantically. As in, polyamorous relationship.”

“I- Oh. Okay.”

“Yeah” Tony hid a smile. Steve could be so adorably dense sometimes. “It’s not that usual, even now, but there are people out there in polygamous relationships. Or open relationships. Or whatever. Not like I could ever do that, but some people can. Looks like Aunt Peggy could. And by the way, please never make me imagine Aunt Peggy having sex ever again. Gross.”

Steve broke down laughing, his whole body shaking with it, like some weight had fallen off him. “Yeah, okay” he finally said, fighting chuckles. “I promise I won’t. You truly okay with Bucky, though?”

“STEVE.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be something about Steve and Bucky. I have no idea how Peggy came into it. Just like Bucky doesn't.  
> (Okay, that's a lie. She came into it because I love her with Angie and I took the opening.)
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
